


Reclassification [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: Planetary Breakdown [Podfic] [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Doctor Who
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: writerverse, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, did you hear what happened to Pluto?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Reclassification" by ami_ven.</p>
<p>“Honestly, what is it with humans and renaming things?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclassification [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reclassification](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336351) by [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven). 



Length: 4:07  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/reclassification.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
